


Quickie in the Alley

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Ficlet, M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Quickies, Rough Sex, Top Steve Rogers, sorry about the no lube but it just worked out that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short little alley porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie in the Alley

Bucky didn't like to admit it, but there was something attractive about Steve wiping the blood from his split lip after yet another alley fight. He wanted to lick it off Steve’s lips and cheek, wanted to pull his friend close and unbutton the shirt that hung too loose on him. Wanted to press him against the alley wall and do so much more. And then he realized the way Steve was watching him.

Steve's breath was still coming in short little pants. His blue eyes were dark, but it didn't look like fear. Suddenly Bucky found himself shoved against the wall behind the dumpster, Steve's hands on _his_ body. The metallic tang of blood as their lips crashed together. Bucky leaned down to return the kiss, but Steve pushed him back harder.

Heart pounding in his chest, Bucky was aware they could be caught at any time. Steve didn’t seem to care, going for Bucky’s belt and yanking his pants down to his thighs before flipping him to face the wall. Bucky braced himself with one arm, his other hand dropping to squeeze his own cock. And then Steve was pushing in. It _burned_ , but Bucky couldn’t care less right then.

After a moment Steve pulled back. Bucky whined softly at the loss. He heard Steve spitting and then pushing back in again. That wasn’t much better. He was going to feel this for a _week_. Good. Every step he took, he’d remember the cold bricks bruising his arm, the way Steve was pushing deeper inside of him, hot breath against his back. He stroked himself, swearing softly.

It was quick; it had to be. Steve came first, groaning softly against Bucky’s shirt. A few more strokes and Bucky was following him over, spilling against the brick. Steve stayed there a moment longer, then pulled out. Bucky waited until he heard the clang of Steve’s belt being done. Then he got his own pants up. He turned and leaned in to kiss Steve one more time, licking his split lip.

Steve gave him a smile and they headed back into the city.

**Author's Note:**

> stephrc79 wanted me to write some quick Stucky porn, so here we are :) And thank you for her encouragement and read over. You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
